Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Flipper Frenzy
The Flipper Frenzy was the main event of Episode 11 of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. As its name suggested, it was a one-off melee battle featuring four of the best performing robots in the UK Series armed with rear-hinged flippers. Competing Robots The four robots chosen for this fight had all flipped two robots out of the arena during either Extreme 1 or Series 5. For this battle Craig Charles introduced the robots as they entered the arena. No locations were announced. Flipper Frenzy Immediately, Wheely Big Cheese drove off in pursuit of Matilda, whilst Bigger Brother and Chaos 2 lured Sergeant Bash out of his CPZ. When Sergeant Bash attacked, Chaos 2 and Thermidor 2 flanked him and Thermidor 2 flipped him up into the air, throwing the House Robot several feet into the air. Sergeant Bash retreated, and Bigger Brother darted in, flipping him on its side. Meanwhile, Wheely Big Cheese was struggling against Matilda, and missed a flip. Matilda slammed into Wheely Big Cheese's wheel with her flywheel, tossing it back. Successive blows seemed to immobilise Wheely Big Cheese, and Matilda ruthlessly shunted it into her CPZ. Chaos 2 activated the pit release, and rejoined Bigger Brother and Thermidor 2 in attacking Sergeant Bash. Wheely Big Cheese had indeed become immobilised by Matilda's attacks, but the other three robots continued attacking Sergeant Bash, with Chaos 2 flipping him into a CPZ. Then, Bigger Brother and Chaos 2 combined to attempt to flip Sergeant Bash out of the arena, but just fell short. Chaos 2 flipped Sergeant Bash again, almost righting him, and then Thermidor 2 flipped him, putting him back on his wheels. However, before Sergeant Bash could move, Chaos 2 flipped him again, so that now his flamethrower, disconnected, rested outside of the arena. Chaos 2 was just about to finish Sergeant Bash off when Matilda charged in, buffeting Chaos 2 aside with her flywheel. Thermidor 2 attempted to flip Matilda, but became beached on her side, and Chaos 2 flipped itself over trying to flip Refbot. Thermidor 2 weaved out from between the angry House Robots, but Chaos 2 was not as lucky, as Matilda hit it whilst it was trying to self-right, and put it on its side. Thermidor 2's flipper and the arena sidewall blocked Chaos 2 from falling onto its flipper, and Chaos 2 was immobilised on its side. Meanwhile, Bigger Brother had broken down attempting to flip Bash out earlier on, its flipper stuck open. Refbot positioned it on the floor flipper, away from the battle. Thermidor 2 was the only robot left, and it fought Matilda, trying to flip the House Robot, but cease was called. Despite the mayhem of the battle, with Thermidor 2 the only competitor moving at the end, it was declared the winner by Craig Charles. Winner: Thermidor 2 Trivia *Famously, this battle featured the closest moment where a competitor robot came to potentially throwing a House Robot out of the arena; at one point, Chaos 2 and Bigger Brother both attempted to throw Sergeant Bash over the wall together. *This was the only event in Extreme 1 from which all of the robots took part in Series 5 (barring the All-Stars which was inherently so). *The battle was also chosen as the "Cut Your Own Battle" feature for the Ultimate Warrior Collection Sir Killalot and the House Robots DVD using raw footage including alternate camera angles and lacking commentary or music. Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 11